List of Wuhu Island landmarks
The following are a list of landmarks on Wuhu Island in the Wii game Wii Sports Resort, along with the messages that appear in the Island Flyover activity when your airplane flies near them at daytime, evening and night. List NOTE: This list is not completed. Barnacle Arch :Night: "At night, this arch looks a little like a pair of rocky pants..." :Real-life reference: Durdle Door, Lulworth, England Beginner's Archery Area :Night: "Take aim and hold your breath... but not for too long!" Beginner's Wakeboarding Area :Night: "The secret to wakeboarding is to fall flat! OK, it's not such a secret..." Bowling Alley :Night: "Some people travel to Wuhu Island just to bowl here." Broken Clock Tower :Night: "They couldn't repair it, but then it wouldn't have the same charm." Cabana Lagoon :Night: "It's even quieter here at night. Except for the occasional plane..." Camel Rock :Night: "Maybe they should change the name to "Not-Quite-A-Camel Rock"?" The Candle :Night: "This lighthouse shines as bright as 1,600,000 candles!" Cocoba Hotel :Night: "Only the finest sheets are soft enough for this hotel's fancy beds!" Dead End Point :Night: "It's getting dark! Those people better start heading back to town." Deserted Island :Night: "This tiny island remains as a slice of untouched paradise." Diving Spot :Night: "Diving at night must be pretty scary!" Duckling Lake :Night: "The water is so dark at night... Is anything lurking down there?" Entrance to the Mysterious Ruins :Night: "Sometimes you can hear eerie singing at night..." Evergreen Grove :Night: "At night, wild animals roam around these woods." Firework Launch Zone 1 :Night: "Hey! You can't fly over here at night! It's dangerous!" Firework Launch Zone 2 :Night: "You can't fly over here at night! They launch fireworks from here!" Forest Monument :Night: "Who built this strange monument, or is it natural?" Frisbee Dog Park :Night: "The dogs on Wuhu Island are even more pampered than the guests!" Footbridge :Night: "On a hot night, people hang out on the bridge to cool off." Gateway to Wuhu :Real-life reference: Darwin Arch, Galapagos Golf Area A :Night: "Every blade of grass is meticulously cared for on this first class course." Golf Area B :Night: "Even if you have a bad day on the course, there's always the view!" Heart of Maka Wuhu :Night: "Big empty caves can be a little unnerving. Especially in a volcano!" Heartbreak Peak :Night: "It won't break your heart, but it will definitely make it pound!" Hilltop Overhook :Night: "The town is nice, but people mostly come for the fireworks." Island Loop Tunnel #1 :Night: "Rumor has it, there are monsters living in this tunnel..." Island Loop Tunnel No. 2 :Day: "Watch out for the bend when driving back from the windmills." :Night: "Slow down!" Lava Monument :Night: "It's so hot in here! You could bake a pizza on these rocks..." Lava Tube :Night: "Archaeologists think this tunnel was built by ancient inhabitants." Lone Cedar :Day: "It's quite a struggle to reach, so don't leave anything behind!" :Night: "How did this big cedar grow so close to an active volcano?" Maka Wuhu :Day: "The pools of lava bubble all year around." :Night: "This volcano is active, but it hasn't erupted in 200 years." Miguel's Guide Plane :Night: "I fly around to some of the island's sightseeing spots." Mountain Hikers :Night: "Up here, you could almost reach out and grab the stars in the sky." Mysterious Ruins :Night: "A pit was discovered in the ruins, but everyone is too scared to explore it!" Needlepoint Spire :Night: "This tall spire doesn't look nearly as forbidding next to Maka Wuhu!" The Nineteenth Hole Hotel :Night: "Most of the golfers who vacation here are early-morning types." Palm Boulevard :Night: "The first cycling stage, "Around the Island," starts here." Pirate's Eye :Night: "Don't worry -- there aren't any pirates in these waters!" Pool Patio :Night: "The pool patio is a popular hangout at night." Private Island :Day: "This island would be a perfect place to build a vacation home." :After visiting all the landmarks, the message is personalized to read: :Night: "(Your mii)'s resort house is here. A little piece of paradise..." The Queen Peach :Day: "This luxury cruiser is the picture of elegant opulence." :Night: "The ship hosts lavish parties every night. Sorry, no flip-flops." :Real-life reference: Queen Mary cruise ship, Long Beach, California. Red Iron Bridge :Day: "This bridge linking the hotel to the town is a famous landmark." :Night: "It's tempting to fly through it, but don't get clipped by cables!" :Real-life reference: Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco, California. Runner's Circle :Night: "Some people prefer to run in the night, when it's nice and cool." The Sea Caddy :Night: "This is the last boat back to Wushu Island today." Sea Serpent Cavern :Night: "At night, the cave has a kind of calm, tranquil atmosphere." Seaplane Team :These five planes fly in formation over the bay when you have fewer than 3-6 landmarks left to find. :Night: "We're the Starry Sky Acrobats Club. -- How about it, want to try?" Serpent's Mouth :Night: "Some say the waves hitting this cave entrance makes a sound like a hiss..." Silk Sands :Night: "How did this pit of silky sand get up here, anyway?" Sportfishing Spot :Night: "At night, the sportfishing types hang up their poles and swap stories." Starboard Harbor :Night: "The harbor is full of life even late into the night." Starry Beach :Night: "They sell bottles of the star-shaped sand grains as souvenirs." Stillwater Grotto :Night: "Are you sure you can make it?!" Sugarsand Beach :Night: "This is the place to go for hanging out after the sun goes down." Summerstone Castle :Day: "It's difficult to reach, but the view from the castle is amazing!" :Night: "The high walls of the castle make for a perfect spot to watch fireworks." :Real-life reference: Neuchwanstein Castle (Disneyland castle is also based on this). Summerstone Falls :Day: "7 tons of water per second cascade from a height of 110 m." :Night: "The water of Wuhu Island is full of healthy minerals. Delicious!" Sundown Point :Night: "People come here at night just to see the moon over the sparkling sea." Swaying Bridge :Day: "Feel the refreshing spray of droplets from the falls." :Night: "In Swordplay Showdown, you have to fight across this bridge!" Sweet Beach :Night: "This gorgeous spot is featured on countless postcards." Swordplay Colosseum :Night: "Night is the only time the colosseum is quiet and tranquil." Talon Rock :Night: "Some cyclists are brave enough to ride a bike off this cliff!" Tennis Courts :Night: "Hopefully, the dogs won't get the next shipment of tennis balls, too..." :Toppled Monument : Undersea Cable Inspectors :Night: "It's too dark to see the cables, let alone inspect them!" Weathered Monument :Night: "The stone on top weighs an astonishing 120 tons." Wedge Island Marina :Night: "The last ferry to the main island has already left." The Whale Shark :Day: "Sky, sea and sand! ~Wii Sports Resort~" :After visiting 60 of the 80 landmarks, your mii's picture appears on the side of this blimp and the message is personalized to read: :Night: "Wow, (your mii's name)! You know this island better than the locals!" Whale Watchers :Night: "You can't see anything at night, but people come to watch anyway." Wind Orchard :Day: "These windmills provide power for the whole island." :Night: "Imagine how fast your plane could go if it had a propeller that big..." Wishing Fountain :Day: "Tourists often throw coins in the fountain and make a wish. Try it!" :Night: "Nobody makes any promises about wishes coming true, you know!" Category: Lists Category:Wii Sports Resort